Sheena Talks to the Girls
by Midnight Crow
Summary: Sheena and girls equals disaster.


****

Sheena Talks to the Girls

__

"I first met Meg 3 years ago. She's grown a lot since then…and I don't mean her intelligence." - Sheena, on Meg

"Did Apple say something about me?" - Sheena, suggestion box

"SHEENA!!!"

Apple shut her eyes, in the hopes that the demonic apparition named 'Sheena' that just appeared at her door would disappear. Shu had unintentionally snapped at her earlier, for postponing her work until today. After that unforgettable encounter, she vowed to do all of them, no resting permitted, and humbly present them to her superior. 

She had just sat on her chair, when _it_ entered.

Apple opened her eyes. It hadn't gone away. 

A distraught Apple clenched her fists, her face now as red as her namesake. One hand slowly opened to reveal a slim but shaking index finger, pointing back to the door.

The blonde shrugged his lean shoulders, a sly smile forming on his lips. "Apple, you need to get some fresh air. This room's making you stuffy already." He sauntered towards the pile of reports on her desk.

"DON'T! TOUCH! THAT!"

"I was just suggesting we take a walk-"

"OUT! OUT!"

The door swung open, and two heads popped in. "Apple, you okay?" Riou's older sister Nanami asked worriedly.

"We heard you…_appealing_." Klaus, one of Apple's co-strategists, pushed his hair back. His bangs fell back to cover one eye. "Is there something wrong?"

Sheena waved a hand. "Oh, Apple was just flustered over all these reports. I thought she might need some fresh air, to clear her mind or something."

Klaus nodded. "That might be a good idea-" He started to agree.

"TAKE IT AWAY! TAKE IT AWAY!"

"R-right away, Apple." He stared at her nervously, dashing to the table.

Nanami cleared her throat. "I think she means 'him'."

She brandished her fingers and, catching Sheena's ear, pulled him out of Apple's room.

"Ow! Hey, what are you doing?!" Sheena struggled, but the younger girl had a firm hold on his poor ear.

"Good luck, Apple." Nanami called out and shut the door with her foot. She could still hear Apple sobbing over the door, "Ohmigod, I haven't started on these reports yet, and I really need to finish them, Shu said they were very important, then th-that _jerk_ came in here…"

"Calm down, Apple," Klaus said.

The girl from Kyaro smiled, proud of her intuition. She knew she hadn't imagined Apple yelling Sheena's name a while ago.

"You needed me to keep you company, Nanami?" Sheena's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. She whipped around, only to face his grin. "That must be why you took me away from Ap-"

Nanami didn't let him finish.

"_JERK_!" 

Adlai looked up to see a screaming Sheena fly off the stairs, passing the balcony.

His ear-piercing scream unfinished, Sheena expected a hard fall on the hall's stone floor. Instead, he felt something softer. His eyes flew open as he peeked out between his fingers.

"Oulan!" Sheena's face broke into a grin.

The bodyguard's eyes went wide. "Sheena? What the…What were you doing flying?" Her strong arms carried the lean frame of the young man. She was totally surprised to see that the flying thing she had caught was him. 

"OULAN! You have to help me. You have to be my bodyguard," he pleaded.

"Bodyguard? Why? What happened to you?" Oulan demanded. She still hadn't let him go, and that made his grin go up a few notches. Sheena knew the effect of the word 'bodyguard' on her.

"I was minding my own business, then suddenly I was pulled out from my room, used as a punching bag, and then thrown off the second floor!"

Oulan's eyes were slits by this time. "By whom?" she asked, her voice dangerous.

He wailed, "Nanami!"

Pause.

"Nanami?" Oulan's face brightened, and the narrow slits vanished. "Riou's sister?" She gave off a hearty laugh. "I guess she can't wait to try it on somebody, huh. Gave her some tips myself, since she's the one closest to Lord Riou to protect him. I'm going to congratulate her."

She dropped Sheena on the floor.

"OW! Hey, what about me, Oulan?"

"You can do more flying stunts while I'm gone."

"OULAN!"

Luc snickered from the tablet.

Rubbing his back, Sheena slowly stood up, grumbling. "I think I need a drink. Good thing Leona's place is near." He brightened up at the thought. As he trudged down the stairs, he caught sight of a white-clad young lady on the far side of the wall.

"Hey, Viki!" he called. The usually clueless Viki didn't answer. Puzzled, he went nearer.

She had dozed off, he realized. He sensed _the_ perfect opportunity. Carefully, so not to wake her up, he put his left hand to the wall and his right hand to his hip. Sheena stood there, with the look of a young man on the prowl. "Wake up, Viki," he coaxed.

"Huh? Huuuh?" Viki answered drowsily.

"Dreaming, huh?" He asked smoothly.

"Whazzat?" She looked around, eyes closed, and accidentally swung her wand.

Sheena tried to dodge it. "ACK! Help-"

When Viki opened her eyes though, there was no one beside her.

"Noooo!" Sheena shimmered for a few moments, caught between two planes of space-time. Finally, his solid feet touched the ground. "Where am I?" 

Frantically, he tried to get his bearings. Passers-by were beginning to give him strange looks.

"Sheena?"

He heard a familiar voice behind him, and turned around.

"Riou!" Sheena turned to tackle the boy-turned-leader. "Thank God you're here!" He shook the boy's shoulders. "Use the blinky-thingy…I mean, the Blinking Mirror. We have to get back to the castle. Urgent business."

"B-but-"

"C'mon, what are you doing here anyway?" Sheena blurted out.

Riou's eyes narrowed. "What are _you_ doing here anyway, in Muse?"

So _this _was Muse, Sheena thought. A sweatdrop formed on the back of his head. The Dunan Army leader couldn't be outsmarted. "I-uh…Shu sent me here."

"Really? Highland attacked?" Now it was Riou who demanded, talking a mile a minute. "They can't, they have to regroup their forces first. They must have lost one-fifth at the last battle. Apple told me-"

"Uh, hehe…" Sheena's hands slowly went up. "I meant…_Hai Yo_." He sighed, more sweatdrops forming.

"But we stopped Jinkai already, and the Moon Bird Recipe, which what was they were all after, Hai Yo has torn apart, and there is no more Black-"

"For God's sake, Riou!" A frustrated Sheena gave up. "Let's just go back to the castle!"

"But I'm waiting for General Valeria." Riou informed him.

There was thunder without sound – in Sheena's world, that is. His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"VALERIA!?" he yelled hoarsely. "YOU? And that chick? In Muse?"

His mouth opened, and instantly closed again.

"I didn't know you liked older women, you…"

Poor Riou received the customary nudges and winks. Sheena continued in a teasing yet awed voice, "I suppose she'd be attracted to guys like you, being the leader of an army and all…"

"The runemaster is attaching a Fury Rune to her, and I'm waiti-"

"YOU bought her a FURY RUNE!? I guess when you're really infatuated, huh? Nice move, buying a rune instead of a ring…does Nanami know about this already? A furious Valeria…" Sheena was shaking in anticipation, his eyes closed as he tried to imagine rather 'graphic' thoughts.

"Yes? What about a furious me?"

"Oh, General. You're back. And Miss Anita."

"Hee hee, thanks for buying one for me too."

"No problem." Riou looked back at Sheena just as his eyes opened again.

"ANITA TOO!?" The blonde stared at the boy for a moment, studying him, before returning to the women. "I can't believe this. You're actually okay with his two-timing?"

A loud ring, and both swords were unsheathed. "What two-timing?" hollered Anita.

"Lord Riou does not two-time anyone!" Valeria proclaimed angrily. She pointed the sword dangerously at the bridge of Sheena's nose. "Unlike you."

It was Riou's turn to sweatdrop.

"Ladies, please…" Red auras were beginning to form around them. Sheena backed away, sweating buckets.

The two women had raised their hands. Glowing hands.

"FALCON ATTACK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Note: Recipe for this fic = Play Suikoden 2 + Loiter at headquarters + See Sheena + See Sheena around different girls + Boring day + Boot PC + Type.

Note 2: I don't *hate* Sheena. ^_^ How could I? My first Gensui fic is about him!


End file.
